Artemis Fowl: The Cross Species Battle
by shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird
Summary: What if this adventure involves murder, blood shed, fantasy, a repressed feeling of jealousy, some complicated twists in schemes and two worlds colliding against each other? Can Artemis confess his feelings towards Holly? Has his best friend fallen for someone else? Who is his army in this fight? AFxHS. violence,action,humor,romance,friendship and strength.A hit on FG!:)
1. Chapter 1: A War

Holly Short was destracted by the impressive actions of the mud girl. She clutched two swords in both hands, and they were taller than herself in diametre. Her shoulder length hair was black and in a mess, but the fight she put up was something.

'Who's next?' called the human, once the strangler plants around them were cut to the ground.

Artemis couldn't help correcting. 'It's what, not who, since even though plants are living beings, in litreature they are considered...'

Holly punched him on the arm. 'Quiet!' she hissed.

The girl, clearly around the age of ten or so, rested her elbow on the long sword's handle. 'Sorry,' she panted. 'Stupid plants. Why do they have to kill?'

'Kill,' said Artemis. 'The strangler figs would have done more.'

'Artemis, please keep quiet, 'said Holly. 'Before I have to punch you again.'

Artemis sighed, then gasped at the sheer size of the destroyed forest around them. His communicator buzzed.

'Incoming transmission from Foaly.'

'Yes?'

'Artemis? Where the frond are you, Butler is about to kill me with that "where's Arty" stare.'

Holly replied. 'We're on our way. But now...'

She kneeled on one foot, patting the mud girl's arm. 'Why are you here?'

The girl simply stared.

A spreading feeling of uneasiness took over Holly. She got up and spoke to Artemis.

'How are we going to get back, Artemis?'

The genius decided to think about this. 'Perhaps we should have Foaly sent someone.'

'On it sir,' grumbled the centaur on the other end of the line.

Holly nooded. 'Thanks. Now, what about the human girl? We can't just leave her here.'

'Of course not, but she's on the other side, so...'

Holly almost screamed. 'Artemis! She's just a kid! I don't care who's side she's on.'

Artemis shrugged. 'We cannot risk it, Holly. The mudmen have some dirty tricks.'

'What are you saying, that they sent her here to spy or something?'

'They employ children at work. How different could this be?'

The girl spoke again. 'I hate them,' she stated quietly.

This was a surprising statement. 'What?'asked Holly, taken aback.

'They're beasts. I'm glad I escaped. N-now I don't know what to do.'

The human girl had introduced herself -not exactly, she appeared anti-social- as Shaadia. She said that she was eleven years old and "haaaaated" mudpeople. The rest was not easy to remember, though the story made perfect sense.

The arranged shuttle finally arrived. A whining centaur was followed by an impatient looking Butler.

'Well?' demanded Holly. 'What took you so long?'

'So long,' snorted Foaly. 'Yeah right. What has it been, six minutes?'

Shaadia spoke up. 'Three and a half hours,' she corrected.

Foaly looked at her, suprised. 'So...You are...?'

'Awesome!'

Artemis rolled his eyes. 'The girl's insane. What is with you and using the word "awesome" every five minutes?'

'Duh, I just completed the sentence. I am awesome.'

'Just tell him what your name is!'

'My name is irrelavant.'

Holly groaned. 'Shaadia!'

'Yep, that's my name.'

'I did'nt...oh forget it.

Butler didn't seem one bit intrested in any of this. 'Let's go,' he said simply.

'Wow...this shuttle looks...'

'I know, I know,' muttered Foaly. 'Awesome.'

**ELSEWHERE**

Silver ignored the thorns scratching her skin as she ran through the woods. There it was, finally, the above ground LEP quaters.

She hid behind a large, leafless tree, observing carefully the shuttle that had just landed, and the occupants of it who seemed to be getting out.

'Nice place,' commented Shaadia. 'Better than anything the humans could do. Their technology is superlame.'

Foaly threw Artemis a wink. 'I already happen to know, Shaadia.'

Holly punched him in the arm. 'Hey, time enough for wisecracks later.'

Silver watched carefully. She happened to be so smart, in fact, that she memorized everything that was being said. It always came in useful.

Butler frowned. 'I think...Maybe it isn't a good idea to hang around here...'

Artemis frowned back. 'There is less chance of an armed human patrol coming in now, Butler, because-'

And that was when the humans arrived.

* * *

Holly shot Artemis a look. "You_ had_ to mention a human patrol?"

"I have nothing to do with this," protested Artemis.

They noticed Shaadia lifting up her sword, resting the blade fearlessly on her shoulder.

"C'mon, you two,"she called. "Time to kick some mud man butt."

Holly smiled. Finally, some decent action.

CHAPTER TWO

Silver was growing sick of watching. Something interesting should happen by now. Then she saw the mud men.

Swarming over the vast grassland like a colony of irritated ants. Screams of, "KILL" and, "FIGHT" filled the air. Silver moaned. Uncivilized barbarians.

Don't spring into action just yet, she told herself. See what happens. Observe their actions.

Shaadia, however, lacked the kind of patience and started swinging the sword in excitement. "Hey, can't we start already?!" she shouted.

"Patience, mud girl," said Holly. "We need to wait for back up."

The girl snorted. "Who needs it?" she looked around, then yelled at the top of her voice, "Cheeta!"

"What?"

A large, spotted beast sprung out of behind a tree, growling. It snarled for a moment, then saw Shaadia and walked to her side. She knelt down, patting it on the head. "Good girl. Now, we have some humans to smash."

The creature's appearance was so unexpected that Holly hugged Artemis tightly in her shock.

The human grinned smugly. "Scared?"

Holly frowned at him. "Of course not!" She released him immeadeately.

The cheetah gave its master a lick on the palm.

SECRET FAIRY BASE, ABOVE GROUND.

Piper had been bored all week. It was unfair that everybody else got to do cool stuff like spying on the mud people, while she was stuck with paperwork. The commander pointed it out as, "Important" and she was forced to live with that.

Not today. Holly had called for back up, and she was in charge.

Awesome.

Piper was a tall elf with long brown hair, always tied back in a ponytail with Deep brown eyes to match it. Unlike most LEP officers, she wore jeans and a T-shirt with black tennis shoes. Another thing people noticed about her was the golden necklace with a unicorn pendant around her neck. The thing was more than useful, though no one else knew yet.

Armed with the latest neutrino hand gun, she boarded a shuttle along with another twelve back up officers.

Loken was in a deep state of thought. The mud men and the people at war. What a perfect opportunity to test his skills. The ultimate plan was far from complete, but the wait was fully worth it. Everything was going his way. Loken was an elf, but supported neither sides. He worked on his own.

* * *

Shaadia was getting restless. "Holly, honestly! Can't we just start fighting already? "

"No," said Butler, casting her a frown. "And we won't let you fight anyway."

Thehuman's mouth dropped open. "Why?"she screamed.

Butler shrugged. "Too young. Leave it to us."

Shaadia was shocked. "W-H-A-T?!"

Artemis grinned. Finally.

Piper peeked out of the shuttle's only window. Hmm. That was quite a lot of humans.

"Won't be a problem,"she muttered.

After finally landing, she hopped off excitedly, unlike the others who seemed to be nervous of something.

Piper rolled her eyes. Please? So much panic for a bunch of humans?

Silver had made up her mind. Start fighting. Now.

Holly greeted the back up team with a stiff salute. "Thanks for coming. Who's in charge?"

Piper spoke up. "Me."

For some reason, Holly's eyes moved towards Shaadia. "Ehem...piper, do you think you could put some one in charge of...eh, keeping the mud girl In one place?"

Shaadia stuck out her tounge. The cheetah snarled, recognizing its master's gesture. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not?" She called to another officer. "Chix!"

Holly felt her heart almost stop. Chix? Why the heck did it have to be HIM?

Artemis smirked. "Happy?" Holly grunted, pushing him aside. "Shut up. Piper, ensure that Chix doesn't see me."

Silver started taking on the mud men only when the team started. Mix in with the crowd. Go unnoticed. A rather fat mud person wielding a short knife attempted to sneak in from behind, but she was quick, and the idiot never had a chance. It wasn't long before Holly, Butler and Piper joined the fighting. Silver knew that these three were more observant than the other officers, she would have to be faster on movement.

* * *

Loken watched the whole scene through his self-designed plasma screens. Evil, hysterical chuckles followed. This was turning out to be the best day ever. The opponents didn't seem like they'll be too much trouble. Artemis Fowl was a LOT less muscular and stronger than he expected. Holly Short was a bit tough, but nothing a touch of dark magic couldn't fix. The others were unexpected. A respected retrieval officer by the name of Piper, a fun-loving, irresponsible kid called Shaadia with a tamed cheetah by her side, and a smart fairy whom he recognized as Silver, he had seen her in the papers once. Loken shook his head. Almost all of them were just girls. How boring.

He had no idea what was coming his way.

He had a pale, light skin and mahogany hair. Loken thought it suited being "evil".

* * *

Shaadia gazed longingly at the scene of violance ahead. "You grown ups are so freaking boring,"she muttred at Chix. The sprite showed no response, apart from sighning dreamily, eyes fixed on Holly, who was, in short, kicking human butt. Shaadia moaned, hoping to get some attention in return. No reply whatsoever. She looked at Artemis, who had politely refused to fight. "You're not bored of sitting here and shutting up?"she asked. "No,"he said. "Why do you want to fight?" Shaadia pulled a long face, "Because, duh, if I don't, I'm going to die of boredom." "You're the only one complaining here." "That's because I have nothing better to do!" Her cheetah yawned, jaws strecthing out wide. Shaadia patted it on the head. "Hey, don't worry, okay? I'm sure they'll ask us to join in when the mud men's reinforcements arrive."

"We need to reload these stupid guns?!"shouted Holly. "Is this model from the sixties or something?!" "Hey, chill down, Holls," shrugged Piper. "They're the latest. Pony boy got crazy over these 'easy simple weponry' trend and started doing whatever that takes less effort to make." Holly groaned. "Can't one day of my darn life be just normal?" Piper fired a few shots at a mud man who was attempting to get away. Temporary unconsciousness and unbearable head aches would be his price to pay. "Nope. Unless I can have your full time job and you start doing my boring paperwork." "We'll talk about that later. I'd like it." The elf looked behind her shoulder, then chuckled. "Shaadia must be cursing me right now."

Shaadia was getting restless. "I'm going,"she announced. "Coming?" The animal almost grinned. It looked like it did.

The duo headed towards the battlefield.

Shaadia was having the time of her life. Fighting. The sheer pleasure it brought... "Sorry,"muttered a voice. The human looked around. No. It wasn't Holly. Some one new. She spotted another girl. She had pointed ears and a pair of wings, like a sprite. They stared for a while, and Shaadia couldn't help but ask, "Who are you?"

(P.O.V changed.)

Silver stared into the eyes of the human. "Who are you?"was the mud girl's first question. "My name is none of your concern, "she replied, unsure of what else to do. "Hey, you're not going to tell me off, right?" Said Shaadia suddenly. Silver was mildly puzzled. "Why?" "Holly's just grumpy about me having some fun. Honestly, she has no idea what battle means to me! " By that time, Silver had stopped listening. She stared ahead at the massive colonies of mud men. "No way out of this one, "muttred Shaadia. "Can you fight? " She nodded, then, without a word of warning, Silver gripped her long sword and cut off a whole half of a mud man's gun, which was pointed to the back of Shaadia's head.

Loken arrived at the scene of battle. This was a perfect time to excecute the master plan. He supported neither humans nor fairies.

"Who are you?"asked a voice. Loken grinned. Finally. "I am an ally. Nothing more,"he replied darkly, in a spine chilling cold voice.

Piper, who had asked the question, grunted doubtfully."What's with the dracula accent?"

"Who the hell is dracula?"asked Loken, then: "I would like to help. Any mud men need to be slay-I mean, taken care of?"

"Feel free," said Piper.

* * *

"Whew," said Shaadia, wiping off a bead of sweat. "Thanks, but seriously, tell me who you are!"

"You don't need to know," replied Silver. "And I thought you were supposed to stay out of the fight."

Shaadia made a face. "Oh great. I thought you were cool, but you're just spoiling my fun."

A bullet wizzed past her ear. She turned in alarm. "What!"

"Fun?" asked Silver, grunting doubtfully.

Shaadia flashed a toothy grin. "Better dying brave than just boring-ly, right?"

_I think I should just ignore this crazed mud girl, _thought Silver.

"What do you mean, you're an ally?" asked Piper. "Keep out the facts, corporal," warned Holly. "Just let him get on with it, if that guy's willing to take on some mud men, that's fine by me."

Loken actually put up an impressive fight**(** **no big deal for the dark lord,eh?). **His long sword made it all the , it slightly scared the others when his blade sliced through the neck of a human. "LOKEN!" screamed Holly. "No need to kill!"

"WHAT! where's the fun in that?" yelled Loken, then remembered that he was supposed to be acting. "I meant...sorry."

_Patience,_he told himself. _Just bear with it for a few darn days until I get the advantage._

Artemis still refused to admit it, but he was getting bored too. At least Chix had _something_ to do.(Which was pointless, a waste of time and was ultimately going to get him slapped in the face.)

He strained his eyes, looking closely at the elf, who was now arguing about some topic with Piper. Then a new guy with a dark cape and knight-like armor comes in, talks for a while and starts fighting the humans. It was disturbing to see someone's head being sliced right off.

* * *

"Ten humans shooed off, fifteen tranqulized, six ran away like chicken and two badly injured," announced Shaadia, heading towards Holly and Piper. "Silver here is kinda awesome. Took down some mud men."

Holly facepalmed. "You fought?"

Piper grinned. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" She noticed Silver. "Uh...you are?"

"Here to help," said Silver.

"You'll know later." Loken returned. His sword was bathed in blood, his mahogany hair looked untouched and there wasn't a single mark on his armor, yet the dead humans across the battlefield proved his talent at weoponry.

Silver frowned. Not good. There was something evil in this guy.

Holly punched him in the arm. "Loken, what the heck! I told you not to kill!"

"You cannot win a war without shedding blood," murmured the Dark Lord.

"That's not how we deal with things!" yelled the elf. Then, sighing deeply, turned towards Piper. "Are we done, Corporal?"

"Yep," she replied.

"Good," said Holly. "Artemis and Chix are still at the shuttle?"

Shaadia snorted. "What can you expect? They're lame. They refused to fight."

"That's better than what you did," pointed out Holly.

"It's not," protested the girl. "Hey Sil, whatd'ya say?"

"Holly is right," said Silver.

"You're so weird..." muttred Shaadia.

* * *

"Hey, you're back!" exclaimed Chix excitedly, hugging Holly tightly.

The elf drew a long moan, and pushed him off.

"Take it easy, Verbil. Arty, have a plan ready next time."

"A plan for what?" asked Artemis.

"For...well, next time. Just keep your mind on it." "On what?"

"Aargh, why are humans so annoying?!" groaned Piper. "He doesn't have to know everything." "I am a human, you know," muttred Shaadia. "Eh...Really? I didn't ."

"Where's Cheetah?" asked Silver suddenly.

**Unidentified Location, Above Ground**

"What? You morons failed again?" yelled Zidan.

"Y-Yes, sir," stammered the unfortunate officer. "But we did take one hostage." "Bring him to me!" shouted his superior.

The double doors flew open, and a number of humans wheeled in a giant cage. Inside it. Not a fairy. Not a human.

A cheetah?

Zidan observed the beast for a few minutes. The creature growled, snarled and roared.

"What connection does THIS thing have with our enemies?" he asked.

"Uh...well, it's one of their pets...they'll probably come for it." "Perfect."

* * *

Zidan fumed impatiently. "Hurry up, you blocked toilet feces!" The unfortunate officers quivered in fear. Being called "feces" was bad enough, but one never knew what Zidan would do next. Finally, Zidan heard the long awaited call, "I-It's ready...sir." "Good," snapped Zidan. "Bring the beast. Have my armor and sword ready." And in a while, he stepped through the portal and appeared right in front of his rivals.

Shaadia yelled at the top of her voice. "Cheeta! Hey, stop scaring me, freak, come out here at once or I won't let you fight next time!" Ten . No response whatsoever. "Darn!" screamed the eleven year old, falling to her knees.

Piper placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, he's probably just gone chasing after mud men troopers or something. He'll be back."

Silver interrupted. "I doubt it. There is a high possibility that he is being held hostage."

Piper frowned. "Silver! Stop discouraging this kid, it gets harder for all of us!"

Loken shook his head. "No. She is right. I sense an enemy."

"You're so dramatic," muttred Holly. And then, right in front of them, a human appeared. A human, dressed in dark blue knight armor, just like Loken, with hair frizzed up in spikes. His eyes were deep green, with a scratch running down each. The most horrifying thing, however, was the rusted iron chain dangling from his right hand, and the other end of it was tied round the neck of Cheeta. The creature snarled and hissed, but was utterly helpless. Everyone stood there, shaken with shock, but Loken reacted instantly. "Get out of my way, Zidan."

Zidan chuckled. "No way in hell. You think you're any match against me?"

For a while, all was silence, then Shaadia shouted, "Let go of Cheeta!" "No way in hell," laughed Zidan. "And why should I? You betrayed your own race, and you shall pay the price for it."

"You're the reason I left!" said the human girl, and stretched out her sword, threateningly, but shakily.

"You are afraid of me," continued Zidan. "Every one of you."

Silver stepped forward. "I have no idea who you are, but you are seriously going to get hurt." Holly took out her neutrino. "Well said."

Loken pushed them both aside.

"Stay back. I'll take him on."

"You don't stand a chance," repeated Zidan. "You cannot fight me because you're too...skinny."

"Sure," muttered Loken. "And since you're the fattest person I've seen, I bet your signature move is falling on people."

Strangely enough, Holly chuckled. You don't get some real battle humor like that everyday.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Zidan, pulling out his blade and dashing forward. Loken caught it just in time, then slowly but steadily, pushed it right back at the human, causing a large scar across his suit. Zidan stared in disbelief, but then the moment of silence was gone. He drew back his fist. Loken ducked, and made an effective scissor kick which took its impact. The human was quick to get back on his feet. He wiped off a droplet of blood, oozing from his lower lip. Zidan ginned. "Farewell," he said, and disappeared. The chain fell to the ground. Loken knelt down, and, with bare hands, ripped it in half. Cheeta ran forward towards his master. Shaadia patted the beast. "Thanks, Loken."

"Zidan used a portal spell," gasped Silver. "A human can't have magic."

"We'll investigate later," announced Piper. "Leave the questions for Fowl and Pony Boy, right, Holls?" There was no response. Piper looked around. "Holly?"

Loken turned the other way, facing the others. He was actually shocked to find Holly standing there, looking up at him with gleaming eyes.

"So, eh..." she started awkwardly. "Do you already have dinner plans for tonight?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This story is almost complete on FG, and it's a hit! It has a bit of HollyxOC but that only develops the ArtyxHolly parts. So you have no reason to kill me!**

**Please review.**


	2. BedTime Secrets and Missing Cities

Loken raised an eyebrow. "Uh...what the heck does _that_ mean?"

He wasn't the only one surprised at this new turn of events. Everyone reacted in some way. Piper most of all. She let her jaw drop open. "Holly?!" she exclaimed.

Holly noticed the others staring at her, and actually blushed.

Shaadia moaned. "Gah, you grown ups are so weird!"

Everyone had already got used to the youngster's moanings and ignored her.

"What?" protested the mud girl. "I just meant that..."

"Forget it," said Loken. "I say it is time we really set to work and do something that will be useful in any way."

"How do you know Zidan?" asked Silver, who had been quietly listening all this time.

The dark lord snorted. "That idiot? Why do you even care? He is not a great threat. You saw how I defeated him easily. The coward retreated before I even did any damage."

Holly sighed dreamily. Loken frowned.

* * *

Inside the shuttle, Artemis and Foaly watched as the others arrived. Cheeta was back, jumping about in excitement, closely followed by its master. Silver and Piper walked ahead of Holly and...Loken?

Artemis strained his eyes, looking in closer. His friend was holding Loken's left arm, hugging it, in fact, pressing as close to him as she possibly could. The other guy was squinting uncomfortably, and he clearly didn't like it too much.

Foaly noticed the human's baffled expression, and smirked. "Hey, your girlfriend's with someone else now. Upset about it, mud boy?"

Artemis reddened. "Foaly, she's not my-!" "She's not your what?" asked Piper, as the group boarded the shuttle. "Okay, so even teenagers are weird," grinned Shaadia.

Loken managed to walk forward, even with the elf hanging on to him tightly. "Captain, please-" he started. Holly shrugged off, then smiled sheepishly at the others. Artemis groaned. "Will somebody tell me what's going on here?" What he meant being, 'will somebody tell me what's going on with HER?' "Zidan has returned," said Loken, once again in his dark tone. "You might know who that is. The commander of the human forces." "The guy's a wuss," continued Shaadia, with a laugh. "He came in here, all strong and cool-acting(even though he's not), then got his butt kicked by Loken and retreated." "He used a portal spell," reminded both Piper and Silver, simultaniously.

Foaly trotted to his computer, then began searching the internet for something. "Zidan Collision," he muttered. "Stupid name, but apparently he's made some history. Got promoted to human commander only six months ago, which kinda explains why we've never heard of him before. Does slave trading as a part time job, location of residence unknown."

"He's not human," said Loken suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "His mother was elfin."

Artemis frowned. "Explain."

* * *

(Flashback- Loken's P.O.V)

_**150 Years previously (fairy terms)**_

Loken looked around the over crowded school yard. Children kept yelling out foul language, running around the place and picking up fights, poking their noses in other's garbage and prank-calling with phones they weren't supposed to bring to school in the first place.

The only kid around who wasn't socializing in any way was himself. And perhapas a certain boy by the name of Zidan, who had been like that since day one.

Today was probably the first time Loken had ever heard him talk. "Hey, Loken!"he called. "Good luck on today's test. Did you even look at your textbook?"

Loken shook his head. "No. And if you haven't heard, the test has been postponed for tomorrow."

Zidan laughed. "Yeah right, you can study all that in one day. I'm just going to take things the easy way and cheat or something."

"You're going to cheat? And you're telling me about it."

"I've never been good at keeping secrets. Like I have been doing all these years."

Loken was surprised. "What?"

"It's- forget it. But right now, can you do me a favour?"

"Depending on what it is."

"I need you to help me," he pointed at a group of elder kids. Or thugs was more like it. "Show those bullies their places. Fight. We all have something against them, and I've had enough."

Loken grinned. "My pleasure."

The others were nearing them. Loken suddenly realized that Zidan had already challenged the group for a fight.

A kid on the other side, exceptionally fat and tall, pushed the others aside, a smug look on his face.

Loken put him out with a swift punch under the jaw. "That was easy," he said. Zidan shook his head. "He's not the leader. That guy is."

Another thug neared them. This one even had a tattoo saying, "I LUV MOMMA" on his right arm. Loken raised an eyebrow, seeing this. "Seriously?"

Zidan sighed. But sure enough, the fight started then. The bully launched himself at the two. Loken was in time to duck down, but Zidan attempted a kick. His ankle brushed against the other guy's forehead, sending him skidding along the floor. "Good job," commented Loken.

The others in the gang fought in behalf of their fallen leader...

...and got their butts fairly kicked.

Loken laughed. "They're just cowards."

"They're annoying," said his partner. "That's why we had to shut them up."

"It was worth it."

"Sure. Uh...can you keep a secret?"

The question had come out of nowhere. "Yes," said Loken, though he wasn't too sure he could.

"I'm half human," said Zaiden, then walked away.

* * *

"That's all?" asked Piper, mildly dissapointed. "What happened next?"

"It's a long story," said Loken. "We remained...well, almost friends, but when this inter-species war began, I hated him for wanting to support the humans."

Silver frowned. "That's why he has magic, but he must have broken some fairy rules." "The rules don't work on half breeds," explained Artemis.

Holly sighed. "I wish you still had that eye, Arty." "It wouldn't help us." The elf bit her lip. "N-No, it's just...we used to be part of each other, and now..." Artemis was getting slightly confused with this. Who did Holly like? Him or Loken? Or both at the same time? Artemis felt Foaly elbow him, whispering, "Now's your chance to do something, mud boy." "Shut up, centaur!" Artemis noticed the others look at him, puzzled. He coughed. "Eh...I meant...me too, Holly."

Holly leaned in closer, then hugged him gently. "Will this war ever get over?" she said, quietly.

Artemis hugged back.

"We'll make sure the answer is a yes," he promised.

* * *

9:30 p.m, Above ground fairy HQ

"Uh, repeat that again," said the mud girl, giving a scowl that completely destroyed her young features. "Pony Boy, did you just say that we were going to-"

"Bed," completed Foaly, rolling his eyes.

"Not a chance. In HELL."

(Let us not describe the ehrm...scene of major violence that occured here.)

"Can you imagine they're getting us to sleep now when it's only ten o'clock?" muttered Shaadia, stubbornly folding her arms.

"Shut it, human," moaned Piper. "Just let us sleep in peace."

"You're going to sleep?" exclaimed the mud girl.

Silver drew a long moan. Maybe humans being so freaking annoying was the only reason they had gone to war. Reasonable explanation. "Yes, we are. Now would you mind doing the same?"

"Heh. There's about as much chance of that happening as there is of me killing an ant..."

Silver raised an eyebrow, as in, _really?_

Piper did a double flip on the bed. "Yeah, we're gonna need some rest to fight tomorrow, specially after all that horseplay today..."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled an indignant centaur from the adjoining room. "Sorry!" called back the elf.

"Do what you want," said Shaadia, grinning mischeviously. "But I've got something urget to do."

**ELSEWHERE, present.**

The pair walked in circles around HQ, eyes gazing up at the full moon above.

"You did promise me, Arty," she whispered. "Will it happen?"

Artemis sighed deeply. "To be honest, there is a rather small chance of it, after three years, but the war cannot last forever."

Holly squeezed his hand tightly. "Sure?"

"Someday."

"Oh yeah, Artemis Fowl is always right."

The human chuckled at the statement. "You never doubted it, did you?"

The elf gave him a smug grin. "Sure I did."

"Hmph. I doubt that, Captain."

Holly reached out and held his arm, drawing closer. "As long as you do keep your word."

Loken pulled out the sword, studying it carefully. The last battle had not ended.

Blood needed to be shed. The blood of his human nemisis, Zidan Collision. The mud man was cowardly. Hiding behind those layers of inpenetrable armour would not save him from the fate that awaited him. That fate was death.

***** Shaadia bounced up and down the puffy pillows. "Not sleepy!"was all she offered as an excuse when either Piper or Silver told her to shut it and fall asleep. Then, the human got an idea, and took out a fairy designed smartphone. For some reason, the other two guessed it would NOT be a good thing... She suddenly let out a high pitched scream of delight. "Yay FinallyFinallyFINALLY!"

"What now?" demanded Piper. Shaadia pointed at the screen. "You wouldn't believe this, but CM Punk has-"

"No! I don't want to hear any more. Go to sleep."

"Hey Go To Sleep is Punk's move! GTS!" Silver gave her a wry, dried look, then layered her voice with the mesmer.

"Shaadia,_ sleep_."

The mud girl laughed. "Nope, Artemis adviced me to wear reflective lenses!"

This was going to be the worst night EVER.

* * *

Artemis looked at her, puzzled. "So...are you saying that Loken is getting my room for tonight?" "Yeah," replied the elf. "Don't worry, I bet he's not like Foaly to go hacking through your virtual junk." "Junk, is it?" "Quoting you, Fowl, opinions differ."

"Am I going to spend the night with Foaly?" Holly flashed him a reflexion of his own vampire grin. "Why waste an opportunity, mud boy? You're coming with me."

Artemis swallowed, nervous.

****** Loken found it hard to concentrate on one thing at a time. His mind flashed about various thoughts. The war, the victors, the mud men, Zidan...and, of course, this whole mess. He hadn't intended to get these fairies to trust him. Loken worked on his own. This was the one thing holding him back from the master plan. Defeating Zidan's army was one thing, defeating his own people's was another.

How could one possibly get some sleep?

* * *

"YES! YEEESS! Kick him! Harder! Oooh...that must've hurt."

Silver moaned, rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head. Piper even fell off the bed. "Right, mud girl, reduce the volume in that darned thing!" "This is the lowest the volume can go!" "Mute it!" Shaadia looked more closely at the screen. "No mute button," she said. To both other girls, it was just ridiculously obvious she was telling a lie. "Well then, switch it off!" yelled Silver. "I don't want to!"

Suddenly, Shaadia's face fell. "End of episode," she announced. "I'm gonna watch the next one." Piper snatched the phone and switched it off. "Enough is enough."

****** Holly kicked off her heavy boots, climbing onto the fairly large bed. The mud boy climbed in beside her, squirming uncomfortably. "Hey, Arty, knock it out. You're creeping me." The human smiled Sheepishly. "Sorry. I-I've just never done this before." "What could go wrong, Fowl?" "Well, Foaly coming in here in the middle of the night is one thing. And there's always the risk of attack by the mud men." "Well, please stop thinking that, it won't happen!" Holly curled up next to him, an in a moment, fell asleep.

* * *

Shaadia stomped back, sinking into her pillow.

"Sleeping. At only 11 o'clock..." she murmured.

Then, aloud: "So, em...Piper, where'd you learn to fight?"

Piper rolled over the sheets. "LEP academy, duh."

"Cool! I bet they didn't give homework!"

"Oh, yeah, my favourite dream was that."

Silver coughed. "Can we please sleep?"

"Hey, Sil, where'dya learn the awesome sword tecniques?"

The elf scowled.

Artemis Fowl, for once in his life, had no idea what to do.

Stay awake? Fall asleep? Make sure Orion never came to know of this?

Without a word of warning, Holly hugged him tightly. Still asleep, of course.

Artemis allowed himself a grin. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

She was saying something.

_"Loken...I..."_

The next part caused him to shudder.

_"Love...you..."_

The human would have nearly fainted right there. Loken?! She was still thinking of LOKEN?!

Her grip tightned. Not a good sign. Artemis felt his muscles tense. Was this even happening? It couldn't be. It simply couldn't.

The lights were finally off.

All three girls- if you could call Shaadia a girl- remained quiet and didn't utter a single word. But naturally, a human wouldn't shut up for long.

She rolled off the bed and switched on the lights.

Silver screamed.

"Sorry," muttered the mud girl, rumaging through the bedside table drawers, searching for something. Eventually she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

Piper couldn't help being curious. "What's that for?"

Shaadia started writing.

John Cena, you are the most AWESOME superstar EVER!

Silver pulled a long face. "Now is not the time to be writing _FAN LETTERS!"_

The mud girl ignored her. Piper shook her head and turned off the lights.

This was all getting very confusing. Even somebody as smart as Artemis could realize that.

Or perhaps this elf was just too strange to figure out.

* * *

"I am soo not gonna fall asleep at this rate," mumbled Shaadia. Sinking back to her pillow, she looked around, making sure the others wee asleep, and grabbed her phone from the bedside table.

Piper wasn't exactly fast asleep. She was about to, when suddenly...GNOORH.

Snoring sounds.

"Shaadia-"she started, but then saw the mud girl wide awake, pressing some buttons on her *D'Arvitting* phone. Piper soon realized it was voice recordings. Fake snoring.

"Sorry," said Shaadia. "It's fun."

Artemis tried his best to ignore the complications here. Was Holly doing all of this on purpose? Confusing him?

The lines of thought were interrupted by a faint moan. The elf shrugged uneasily, squeezin him tighter.

_"Arty..."_

What?

_"Arty..."_

Now that was interesting. Unfortunately, it was at that moment Holly's eyes shot wide open, gasping in fear.

"D'Arvit, Fowl-!"

She noticed her position, curled up in a corner of the bed with her arms wrapped tightly around the human's neck.

Violently shrugging off, she gave him a scowl. "I can't beleive that whole darned thing was a dream!"

This puzzled him slightly. "What thing?"

There was a minute's silence. Artemis felt the tension build. Things were seriously going overboard.

After a while, Holly broke the spell with a punch in his arm. "That-" she shouted."That is what I'll do if you ever even think of dying on me like that!"

_**NEXT MORNING**_

"Is everyone here?" asked Piper, sternly facing the gathered LEP officers and others. "Good, because there's a-"

"Nope," said Foaly. "Two people are still asleep."

Piper looked over the crowd. Silver happened to be filing her nails in a corner. Loken was further away, arms folded. Shaadia happened to be scratching Cheeta's neck, for some reason. And surely every officer was present ,so-

"Captain Short and Artemis Fowl?"

"Yep," replied the centaur, cheerily. "And however much you refuse to believe it, I have some live feed-"

His fingers swiftly glided over a keyboard. Something appeared on the main monitor.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

Naturally, Artemis was the first of the two to wake up, considering all he had been through last night. He allowed himself a grin, enjoying the elf's company. She still happened to be hugging him, even though she wasn't aware of it. Her head was buried in his chest and her legs were strangling his own.

It would actually be really embarrassing if Foaly found out. Then, as if by chance, something on the ceiling caught his eye.

A camera. Apparently, Foaly had already found out.

"Damn you, centaur!" he shouted, tapping Holly gently on the shoulder to wake her up.

The elf slowly opened eyes, groaning softly. "Mmlp. Good morning, Arty."

Before Artemis could tell her not to, Holly leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Dead.

Silence.

Everyone had their eyes fixed on Foaly's screen, nobody moved except Shaadia who made a face and an _I'm- gonna-puke _gesture. The previous hugging and cuddling was bad enough, but romance outside your species was disgusting.

The human's eyes widened. It was impossible to speak right now, but for some reason he didn't want to, either. This was seriously relaxing.

Finally, Holly pulled off. "Whatcha think?"

"That was the best good morning I've ever recieved," he blurted, then mentally cursed himself. Idiot.

"I thought it might be," nodded the elf. At that moment Artemis realized that telling Holly the fact that Foaly- and most probably everyone else-was watching them now would be suicide.

"Eh...I think they're holding a meeting today. We'd better go."

* * *

"Hey, look who it is," chuckled Foaly as Artemis and Holly stepped in. "Slept well?"

"There's no need to ask," said Holly, sitting down.

"Actually," chuckled Foaly, "I know about-"

"Enough, Centaur," snapped Silver. "Look, this is important, so can we focus?"

"I think it's time enough to get going already," said Piper. "We're going around the area and inspecting the place. There are some fairies who live just close by. Let's go check if everything's okay. We split into teams. Captain?"

Holly took a close look at the room's occupants. "Hm...Silver, Piper, Shaadia and Chix. Have a look at the North."

"Wow, I get to go on a mission!" screamed Shaadia. "Finally! Awesome!"

Holly ignored her."Loken, Arty, you're coming with me."

"That's so not fair," mumbled Chix.

"Interesting," observed Foaly. "Obviously, Holly's choosing her favourite guys on this one."

"Watch your mouth, centaur," warned Loken. "I do not fit into such a category."

"Hopefully," muttered Artemis under his breath.

* * *

**NORTH TO HEADQUATERS**

"This place is kinda strange," commented Shaadia. "But still cool, though it's not safe to build structures as big as those if you're trying to hide from the mud people."

In one sense, she was right. A vast area of desert seemed to be filled with huge buildings, very much the same as human ones. Not an easy thing to ignore, but the people made the best of their technology at times like these.

"Something here feels strange," said Silver. "Isn't it a bit quiet?"

"Yeah," agreed Piper. "Come on, we're going in."

SOUTH TO HEADQUATERS

"Found anything?" called Holly. Loken scowled. "Not a damn thing," he declared.

"They have been descovered," said Artemis. "Possibly been taken hostage."

Loken swore under his breath. "Zidan..."

"What the hell is happening?" wondered Chix. "Did they evacuate or something?"

"It's obvious what happened, Verbil," said Silver. "The humans have been here."

* * *

**Firstly, three cheers out to my reviewers of the last chapter.**

**I would like to remind you that I wrote this a long time ago, and on FG it's nearly complete. This chapter is a collection of three episodes, and it's completely un-edited. This is what my writing used to be like some time ago! :)**

**Please review, follow and favorite, or share, or anything. Thank you! :D**

**~Shaadia.**


End file.
